Field of Invention
This invention relates to wearable biometric sensors.
Introduction
Wearable devices with biometric sensors to measure a person's hydration levels, oxygen levels, glucose levels, or heart rate are known in the prior art. However, it can be challenging keeping biometric sensors in close, uniform contact with body tissue for consistent operation when there are complex unique body contours to which wearable devices do not easily conform and body movements which can cause wearable devices to shift their location relative to the body surface. The prior art does not completely solve the problem of how to create a wearable device which is not restrictive or uncomfortable, but yet keeps biometric sensors in close, uniform contact with body tissue for consistent operation. The invention disclosed herein solves this problem.